Love will reveal you, Regina (Swan Queen)
by bloggerofthedoctor
Summary: Story about Regina, she is tired of this curse. It's not quite what she expected. But in order to break it she has to find true love. She thinks it's impossible, Rumple knows better of course. Until she invites a certain blonde in one of her guest rooms. (Swan Queen)
1. Chapter 1: The Thin Line

A/N Well this story is just an idea that popped up in my head. I really want to write Chapter 2 already working on it, reviews are welcome. This first chapter is more common knowledge before the story begins. So bare with me. It's un beta'd so mistakes are mine. ;)

Chapter 1: The Thin Line.

Some days were great, then the town looked really nice. Just a normal town with lovely people. But some days were just so depressing, because always the same people and the same rituals every day. Then then were those days that you just wanted to stay at home, because when you went outside you knew what the day would look like. But then you had Saturdays. What would you possibly do on a free day in such lovely town? Well nothing.

Regina Mills, the beautiful but fierce mayor of Storybrooke just wanted something else. Because it was empty. That damn curse, she just wanted it gone. No one knew that she was the Evil Queen, the first years were amazing! No one was happy, they lived in a town as people with fake lives. Mission accomplished, because Charming was in a coma. Snow White was a dull teacher. Well the rest of the town just had to attend to their miserable jobs everyday. It felt so good to see the look on their faces, but after twenty -eight years, it just wasn't enough anymore. She wanted back, she wanted to escape from her own curse. She loved it when people were afraid of her. Now they were smiling and having small talks with her. This wasn't supposed to be her awful curse.

She adopted a lovely kid, Henry. Oh, she loved that little boy more then anything. But he was so stubborn since Mary Margaret gave him that book. But he also feared her now, because he knew she was the Evil Queen. She almost liked it sometimes, when he looked at her with fear in his eyes, she missed those looks. Because those moments, she felt power. But was it enough to fill the gaping hole in her heart? Because she felt it, she felt that her love for Henry was stronger then her urge for power.

Yesterday Emma was at her doorstep with Henry. She felt so much anger inside of her, because where did she hear that name before? Emma, and then she knew. It was the name of the saviour, but was it just a coincidence? There are lots of people with that name she reassured herself. But there was something in the blonde women's eyes. Something that reminded her of someone she knew. That same look of innocence like the precious Snow White. At first she thought it was just someone who brought her son home, but when she heard it was Henry's birthmother she almost wanted to rip her heart out and squeeze a little. Because she was Henry's mother, not some blonde woman with a yellow car who had a hideous red leather jacket.

But it made her think a little, because she knew the history of her curse very well. After twenty -eight years there would be a saviour, the child of Snow White and Charming the product of true love would break the curse. Then it would be gone, but would Henry still love her? She did not know..

"Miss Swan i would appreciate it if you left your boots outside when you walk into my house" Ugh, it was two days ago and now she already thought she was welcome in the mayor's house? Regina did not know such behavior because back in her land people would wait at her gates. But this woman she just barged in.

"Hello to you to madam mayor, i like to see Henry for a little while. Maybe eat some ice cream and read some stories of your past as Evil Queen" She already made jokes about it. How thoughtful.

"Mom!" Henry yelled already, he knew her only for what, twenty four hours?!

"Be back before dinner Henry, and behave don't eat to much ice cream" She was his mother so she would act like one.

"Come on kid, let's go" Emma said with her sincere smile.

They were gone before Regina said her goodbyes. She wouldn't be so hopeless next time. But she had other things on her mind. How would this saviour break her curse? Because she did know that true love was the most powerful kind of magic. But who would fall in love with her? How would she even break her curse? So many questions. She needed to find some answers.

"My Queen, always nice to see you" Gold said with his all knowing grin.

"Rumple i need some answers, as you may have seen there is a yellow bug driving in town with the lovely Emma inside it. We both know how that girl got her looks" Regina said with a smirk.

"Well you should be happy, soon the curse will break and everyone will be afraid of you again. Isn't that what you wanted dearie?"

"How is she going to break my curse?" Regina almost yelled, yes she wanted to break the curse, but she also didn't like to lose.

"True love dearie, that's what it takes. You need to find your true love".

"Wait me? I thought that the saviour would break the curse with the power of true love?" the Evil Queen was surprised by this.

"Well dearie, i changed the contract. You need to find your true love and then the curse breaks. I knew that would be very hard so the curse stays".

"Why do you want the curse to stay? We both know why you came to this world, to find your lost son. You want to see this curse end." Regina was about to get angry, she hated it when he was playing riddles.

"The line between love and hate is very thin dearie, watch out. Because this curse will break sooner then you think my Queen" He made a sarcastic bow and then another customer came in.

"Well goodbye Mr. Gold, it was nice talking to you about the rent" Regina always knew how to act in front of towns people.

But how would she act against someone who came out of this world? Lived there for twenty -eight years. Knew what was beyond Storybrooke. She honestly did not know. Because what did Rumple mean by this? She would not fall in love, that was ridiculous! She had a true love once, but not anymore, it was gone for her. She payed her price for all she'd done. A hole in her heart, emptiness. Now all she wanted was to go back to the land where she once lived, and die in peace. Because she was tired, and Henry well he didn't love her, because he knew. He knew everything about her. She knew he could see it in her eyes because she couldn't hide all her sorrow's of the past. It was all just too much to bare everyday again in this town. She was alone, and the worst part of everything was that she killed, destroyed, hated. And what did all that hate gave her? A lovely town? A son? No she had nothing. She couldn't love again.

"Your mom looked kinda pale today kid." Emma said a bit concerned.

"She isn't my mother, she is the Evil Queen" Henry said with an angry look on his face.

"Kid, even if your mother was the devil. Everyone deserves a chance, because you can see she's still human. I see that she loves you Henry. Even if you don't. You have to be a bit nicer to her, because you owe her that." Henry knew Emma was right, even if he hated it.

"All right, i will. But you need to spend one week here. Then you can see for yourself how odd this town is. Time is frozen here, and you need to save it. Believe me to this time. I know it looks weird, but spend some time here and just look around." Henry almost begged Emma, and well she had a soft spot for the kid so she was going to stay one week at Granny's.

The week at Storybooke was really not that bad. Emma met a lot of kind people, like Mary Margaret the teacher. Mr. Gold the rent creep. Even Regina was nice sometimes, she invited her for dinner. Her lasagna was damn good. She even caught herself staring at the woman. Because she was stunning in a dress, and those eyes. Well you could drown into them. Henry bumped her leg during dinner, because well that kid was smart. He noticed, of course.

"Kid i want to stay here, i do. But i have no proper place here. No job, what am i going to do here all day? I need to make some money Henry. So i gotta get back to Boston to my life" She knew her life was in Storybrooke, she felt it. She truly loved the people there already, a she made some friends. She never had friends a loner that was what she was. But now it felt so good to have some people around.

"Come on mom, you can't just go! You're the saviour" He yelled. Regina heard her son and it broke her heart a little. Because she wanted him to be happy. So she wanted to help.

"Well Miss Swan, you can stay here if you like. I have enough room in my house, so if you want one it is yours for now." She did not know what she just did. Invite the saviour in her own house? Well she did crazier things then that. But it was new to her, she really liked Emma, well she also hated her for stealing her son. But there was something about her.

Henry smiled from ear to ear, because he wanted her to stay. But also in his own house. He almost fainted from happiness. Regina noticed that, and she wanted him to be happy after all she loved Henry more than anything.

"And Miss Swan? You have a job interview at the Sheriff's station tomorrow. The former Sheriff is mentally ill, so the job is free if you want it".

Emma did not know how to react, she really liked it that Regina helped her. But what would be the catch behind all of this?


	2. Chapter 2: Making Yourself At Home

A/N Hello lovely readers! This is Chapter 2. It's Un Beta'd i am really trying to teach myself good english grammar. It has it's ups and downs, so bare with me :). Well this chapter is long, so hope y'all enjoy it! Already working on Chapter 3.

Chapter 2: Making Yourself At Home

Emma yawned and looked around a little. She knew where she was, the mayor's house.

Henry barged in her room and jumped around her bed, He was so happy that Emma stayed at his home. But she felt a bit uneasy, the house was waaaaay to fancy for her. She wasn't used to this whole longer than one week home thing. But it felt good. She threw all her stuff in her room. She would tidy it later. With her boots already on she was going downstairs for breakfast.

Regina was already making food for the two hungry people in her home. It was kinda funny, because Henry and Emma looked alike in a lot of things. Because when they got their Eggs, Regina looked horrified when the two ate with noises and they occasionally dropped something on the floor it made her a bit grumpy. She just cleaned the house and they made a mess of everything. Emma walked inside with her boots on. But Regina said nothing about it, because she would clean it again later...

Emma would drop Henry at school on her way to the Sheriff's station. Regina decided to work in her home office today she had a lot of paperwork. But first she would relax a while because she had insomnia. She just couldn't sleep. Her demons were haunting her at night. And during the day she could occupy herself so then it wouldn't be so bad. But the nights were long, very long. Now the so called saviour was sleeping beneath her roof, it was a bit better. Because Henry was kinder to her. It was like He gave her another chance.

But when Regina went upstairs to check on her room, her blood almost boiled of anger. There is a pile of clothes in each corner, and her underwear was in a plastic bag. All her stuff was still in the boxes. Her pajamas lay crumpled on the bed it was really a mess. She thought the blonde was messy but this was horrible. _Well i guess i got some cleaning and washing to do. _Regina thought. She didn't mind the whole household thing. Because when she cleaned and washed it was peaceful and distracting. After an hour of work Emma's room was clean and tidy. If she doesn't like it well to bad. In this house we clean up after ourselves. It took years to teach Henry, now she knows where he got his behavior. It was refreshing to know Henry's birth mother, because she saw so much in the little boy from his mother. It made her laugh or cry a bit sometimes. She left a note in Emma's room.

_Dear Emma,_

_I've cleaned up your room as you can see._

_You can do your dirty clothes in the plastic bag. _

_I will wash everything neat and lay back in your room._

_Please don't teach Henry your lack of well whatever._

_I much appreciate it if you follow these simple rules. _

_Regina._

_You're getting soft Regina, love is weakness. You should rip out your heart. Because compassion for people is useless. People always lie and hurt and kill. You should know better after all those years. _That were the things her own mother would say to her. She wanted a better life for Henry. Because she was Evil.

"Come on snap out of it, let's do some paper work" She hated paperwork, her mind would take over and she would have think about the past and all the things that once happened in another land. But she was interrupted by keys in her front door. That could only be one person Miss Swan.

"Hi there! The new Sheriff of Storybrooke is bringing the Mayor some lunch" She said with a smile on her face.

"I asked for your usual if that's ok?" Waiting for an answer she played with her hair a bit nervous. Lunch with the Mayor, would she be fine with that? Or is she just keeping me in this house to keep an eye on me? Well she didn't care, because it felt like her home this little town. Her plans on leaving were already forgotten. Because home is not some house or stuff you bring with you. It are the people who live inside of the house that makes it home. That's what Emma learned from her first foster family. She knew that was true. So the blonde loved the whole family thing with Henry and Regina. Even if the Mayor hated her.

"Well Miss Swan, have a seat. It's very nice of you to bring me my lunch." Regina always had something regal when she sat on that big chair behind her desk. It scared Emma a little.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh yeah thanks!" _Way to go Emma, having a major discussion in your head in front of the mayor. Snap out of it!_

The blonde woman had a thing for daydreaming. She did that a lot, but these days she thought much about having a family and children. Because it's not everyday that suddenly your child stands on your doorstep, and why? Because he wants me to break a curse. A fucking curse? The best part was that Snow White was Emma's mother. She laughed about that one. Because Snow White would've been really proud of low life Emma living in her car, instead of some big palace house with a Charming husband. Well story of my life she grinned.

"What's so funny Miss Swan?" They ate lunch together in silence. So Emma grinned about her own thoughts.

"Well i was just thinking about my so called mother Snow White, that one is so funny." _If only she knew. _Regina thought now having a smirk of her own on her face.

"Well guess it's time to go back to my Sheriff duties. Didn't knew there was so much paperwork, see you tonight." She walked out of the house, and then there was silence again.

_See you tonight echoed trough the hall. Yes tonight, she still wants to stay here with me..._

Mary Margaret barged in the Sheriff's station. "I can't believe you're staying with that women, you also could've stayed with me i have an extra room as well" the almost angry Mary Margaret was inches away from the desk pointing angry and frustrated all the details of why she better should've stayed with her.

"What is your secret how do you stay alive in there?" Was her question at the end of all her bickering.

"Well she is not that bad, she made breakfast. We even ate lunch together. I think it's going great" It really was going great, but for how long? She sensed there was tension. But what kind of tension she didn't knew. That women had so many walls and faces it was hard to guess how she felt or what was going inside of her mind.

"Well if you ever want to have a break from Regal Regina you can stay with me Emma."

"Well i will keep that in mind Mary Margaret, but if you'll excuse me. I have lots of paperwork to fill in as the new Sheriff."

That evening dinner went very well, too well. Because Regina was smiling, but if was a fake smile Emma noticed. Henry was telling about his day at school. But Emma was studying Regina's face, and moves and well everything. Because she feared the worst. After dinner Henry sprinted upstairs for his comics.

Emma decided to help Regina clean up. Bad move.

Regina was going all walls up and angry mode.

"You can't take him away from me you know? It's fine that you stay here, and it's fine you eat here. But don't get too attached Miss Swan. Because when i tell you to leave, you're going. You understand?"

"Yes i understand" She bowed sarcastically and she also went upstairs. Regina needed some alone time she figured. So she was going to her room, she noticed the note on her bed. "Well she pretends to be evil, but i think she has a good but damaged heart" Emma thought while she was undressing herself for her silk Regina- ish pajamas. They argued about that one, Regina wouldn't have Emma walking around the house in her underwear or naked. So she got a pair of Regina's silk pajamas. And to be honest, it felt nice, but she would never say that out loud, never.

Henry was reading Avengers Vs. X-Men comics, they were awesome. Emma also knew them. That story was damn good, because it was about a Scarlet Witch and a saviour Hope. It was a nice story, and Wolverine was as always very angry. They read for about an hour. Then it was time to sleep, Regina was peeking trough the door for a while, it looked kinda cute the two in pajamas on the bed. "You time for bed" she looked at Henry but then her eyes went to the blonde."you too Sheriff". Long day at school and work tomorrow, so chop chop." They both brushed their teeth. "Well see you tomorrow kid, and goodnight Regina. Thanks for cleaning up."

"Goodnight Mom and Emma" The kid called his birthmother Emma, because they were buddies. Emma acted also as his friend, because the kid was quite lonely. He was so busy in his head with that whole curse thing. That sometimes even at school he would only talk to Mary Margaret about it.

Regina was already in her night gown, and ready to step inside her bed. But she heard someone knocking on her door. Must be Henry she thought. But when she opened the door the first thing she noticed was underwear, a purple boxer. The second thing was blonde hair and a nervous face. "Well i just came to say thank you for everything Regina, and goodnight."

"Miss Swan, did you read my note? No underwear in this house, i gave you a perfect pair of pajamas."

"Yeah, i kinda sleep better this way. But i'll remember. Goodnight gorgeous".

_Oh my god. Did i just say gorgeous, serious Emma, you're going with the whole sweet words in a sentence thing. But she is gorgeous Emma thought, and she deserves to hear is sometimes._

Regina on the other hand panicked a little, no one ever thought she was gorgeous, why would Emma Swan think i am? There's nothing beautiful inside of me, only hate. Damn what Rumple said the other day made her panic even more. She once felt the power of True Love, but that was so long ago. She is not capable of those feelings anymore. Too much hate, anger and sadness occupied her heart.

The week went pretty smooth actually, but what Regina feared most were the week- ends. Now it was friday night, so tomorrow everyone would be at home.

That saturday morning...

Regina and Henry were having breakfast, it was nine in the morning. But they weren't very fond of sleeping the day away. But a certain Sheriff was, when it was time for lunch she woke up. Noticing that it was already one o'clock. She barged down the stairs and looked like she had just seen a ghost. But Regina was working behind her desk, and Henry was playing video games.

"Decided to join the land of the living Miss Swan?"

"Well yeah, sorry i guess i was kinda tired of all that work." They were standing inches away from each other now. Emma was teasingly bending down the Mayor's desk.

"MISS SWAN you are walking downstairs in your underwear with a white tank top without a bra. Go tidy yourself up. Our son is also in this house, so go!"

_Did she just said our son? Woah, and she was checking me out._

Emma grinned when she was back downstairs after getting some clothes on and a grey sweater she borrowed from Regina. Well it was saturday, a day of peace nothing and well nothing. Regina worked all day on some stuff she really had to finish before monday. Henry was busy beating his high scores on WII sports, Emma decided to go and relax on the couch while Henry was playing his games.

They had a nice day.

That evening they decided to have some dinner at Granny's. It looked so cute the three of them in a booth, talking and laughing. The townspeople already started their gossip when they saw them. Because they couldn't understand how Emma survived in that house. But it wasn't that bad, she kept telling herself, and that was true.

When Regina and Henry went home, Emma wanted to stay and have some drinks with Ruby. They were becoming friends, it was nice for Emma to have a friend.

"So already having mind blowing sex with the hottest women in Storybrooke?" Ruby was quite the putting it all open on the table kind a person. She would say anything what was on her mind.

"No Ruby, that's not gonna happen. So other subject please? How are you doing Rubes?"

"Well i'm fine, i am totally rooting for you guys. But serious everything's going great over here. Well i kinda want to work as your deputy because Granny is giving me a hard time with well with everything. So i want to work for someone else then my family. So can you ask Regina if i can work with you? I can be very useful."

"All right, i will ask, but no promises okay, Now where's the damn whisky?"

It was already midnight when Emma was walking towards Mifflin Street. She was so wasted she was mentally laughing about her own jokes. So it was not such a bad idea after all to walk. When she arrived, it was very dark in the house. Everyone was asleep she thought. So she went upstairs to drink some water, brush her teeth and then just drop down on the bed and fall unconscious.

But when she walked past Regina's room she heard something.

Was Regina crying? It sounded like sobbing and it was horrible.

_I'm sorry mom, i will be good okay? I will obey you next time, please don't use your magic again. No did you just kill him Daniel!? Daniel!? Love is weakness. I will give you this happy happy day, because tomorrow you're going to lose everything. I will cast this horrible curse, and will take you all to a horrible place. I can never love again. Never._

"Regina, Regina!? wake up sweetie, you were talking in your sleep. It sounded a lot like stories from Henry's book. You don't have to worry, come here."

Emma was sitting on her bed by now, because when she heard Regina talking so scared, and lost in her sleep she had to wake her.

"You had a bad dream, so feeling better?"

But Regina started to cry, she just let herself go and cried for over an hour.

Emma was getting ready to fall asleep on Regina's bed, because when she was there, it seemed like Regina was getting more relaxed and less scared. So it wouldn't matter if she stayed one night in her bed. Because she needed it, and the brunette held the blonde tight in her arms. While she was sobbing herself to sleep. Emma didn't know what to say or do. She just held her in her arms, to give her love and tenderness so she would feel safe.

After all she was the saviour.

When Emma woke up that morning Regina was long gone, She was alone in the Mayor's bed. Regina was nowhere to be found so she would leave the issue for now. Emma would go for her morning run. But when she was around the block in her sports clothes she saw Mr. Gold, he said something.

_"Making yourself at home dearie? You know, the Mayor is maybe cold and harsh but that's just an act, we both know that. Please Emma, help her she needs to have someone to talk to, be nice to her. Or the consequences will be even worse."_

Emma knew the old man with his cane was right. But was he threatening her? It went very well at Regina's home, but she knew there was something wrong. The brunette was hiding something, because Emma had her own superpowers, and she was going to find out what it was...


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Always Find You

A/N Hey guys! Chapter 3 finally. It's un Beta'd, as i said my english grammar has it's ups and downs. If it's really bothering or just a stupid mistake please inform. Hope y'all like this story. :), Already working on Chapter 4. But school starts for me, so it might take a bit longer.

Chapter 3 I Will Always Find You.

When Emma came home that afternoon, the house was empty. Henry was at Mary Margaret's reading books, and talking about fairytales. But where the hell was Regina? Well she looked really panicked last night, but that doesn't mean she ran away. Does it?

Emma panicked a little, because she _was _running away, but where? Luckily Emma was good at finding people, and she wanted to find Regina. Because she needed to come home.

First she checked the phones to see if she maybe had an appointment, but there were no messages. She was convinced that if you search someone's house, you'll eventually know everything about the person. So she wanted to start in the bedroom, then her office.

Well in the bedroom she only found out that Regina uses a lot of beauty products and health ointments. So where would she leave traces, maybe she keeps a diary? Or she wrote an address down in her office. Well let's open some drawers.

Her office was a mess after Emma searched everything from top to bottom. But she found some old receipts, a diary with a lock on it and some addresses she wrote down on a piece of paper. So where would Regina hide a diary key? Hmmm she is always obsessed with her apples, maybe she put it somewhere between her apple cider bottles, let's have a look. No it's not there, maybe it's in her bedroom or bathroom.

After hours of searching every corner of the house for that damned key, she found it in the most obvious place. It was under her jewelry box how typical. But this means i can read it. Let's not read it all, because i need to respect her privacy. But i need to read the last page, that would be her most recent news.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was out in the fields, and felt truly free. I saw my true love Daniel he always helped me with the horses. And I loved him, but there was always tea time. We kissed behind a tree so mother wouldn't see us. But then, i suddenly heard a little girl screaming. I jumped on my horse, and i wanted to save her. When i did, she said her name was Snow White. That's how everything started to fall apart. From that day on to the present. My mother always used magic on me when i did not listen, i needed to beg for her forgiveness and then she would let me go. But my mother wanted me to marry King Leopold, because that would give me power. But it didn't gave me anything at all, only grief. Only the death of my beloved Daniel. She ripped out his heart at the stables, and squeezed it to ashes._

_I am the Evil Queen for god's sake, and well that name only gave terror and destruction with it, it also gave me power. I became the perfect image of my mother with my precious magic. But i never wanted that. _

_This all happened a lifetime ago but it feels like as if it was yesterday, and today i still feel the consequences of what I've done. All the bad things that i've done as Evil Queen. Was it all worth it, in the end? Now i'm living in a town, well a prison town. With all the people who once hated me. _

_But when Emma came into this town, something did change. I hope it's getting better now, we all really need a saviour. I would never admit that to anyone, only on this silly piece of paper. But would Emma believe?_

_Would she truly believe in all of it? Because fairytales, knights and Queens is not something you see everyday in this world. _

_This world is cold, modern and realistic. People here have comics and movies for their imagination. But if they all knew what was really out there, other worlds, magic. These people would all want to claim it for themselves. Because people in this world are also self centered. I've read the history books of these people, war, rage. There is also evil here. Maybe more or less well i don't know, but it gives me hope._

_I know i'm not the perfect mother for Henry, but i'm trying everyday the past twenty- eight years. But i will go away now for a couple of days, i need to think. Just some solitude or else i will go crazy. So diary, i will not write. But i will be in the Mausoleum of my father. hidden behind the mirror, in the room i build there for times like this. When i come back i'll just say it was an emergency business meeting. Emma will take good care of him i know that._

_Goodbye._

_It was one week now. Regina was gone for a whole week. Emma was so done with it, she wanted to give Regina some space, and she even told Henry she was on a business trip. But now it was getting out of hand. She needed to go find her in that damn graveyard._

"All right, this town is really _really _weird. First Henry with all this fairytale crap but now his mother?! What is this place. It's time to pay Regina a little visit six feet under. Because well someone needs to make some sense to me." Emma was talking to herself now, because she was a bit hopeless.

She decided to tell Henry about her little search, because she didn't want the kid to come home and find out that there is no one at 108 Mifflin street.

"Hey kid, i'm going to find your mom. She is somewhere because she's having a hard time with something it's been a week now so i'll go find her. I brought you some of your stuff, so you can stay for one night with Mary Margaret."

"Well i hope you find her in one piece mom!"

"I hope so too kid"

_I hope so too. She thought again in her head. _

She did not know how all this had happened, everything was going so well. But Regina was a though person to get to know. But was she an Evil Queen? Who murdered, poisoned, cursed that couldn't be true could it? But in her gut she knew, because Regina had a darkness lingering in her eyes.

When Emma walked towards the graveyard she felt empty. It was such a lonely place, and it scared her a little. Death is so constant, everyday people die, and we put stones on their graves to remember. But eventually you just move on, because that's what people do, move on when life is bad. Because what else is there?

She saw the mausoleum with big brown doors, and it creeped her out a bit. But she had to find Regina even if she had to go trough a scary dusty mausoleum grave thingy. So she walked towards the doors and opened them soft. She saw a stone coffin with the name Henry Mills, okay that was just weird. But she knew Regina's father had the same name, so she moved on.

"Secret room behind a mirror huh, let's see." She saw on the floor that recently something was pushed over, there were stripes exactly as wide as the stone coffin. So she figured that was the secret entrance, and it was. With a lot of noise she pushed the big coffin aside, but Emma was used to heavy things, she was the Sheriff. There were stairs going downwards into a dark abyss. It was a bit frightening, but Emma was determined of her search, she'd gone this far so she started walking down the stairs.

when she was down at last she walked in a dark room with brick walls. There were candles everywhere, and one mirror in the room. She looked at her own reflection, and felt lost. Because she didn't know what to do next, because what would she say to the woman she desired in her heart? Who was now hiding from her behind that one mirror, she felt her presence.

Regina was hiding, she knew Emma would go looking for her. It was a bit strange she admitted. Sleeping with Emma Swan in her bed, crying. She wondered what she'd heard, because her past was haunting her in dreams, and at night when she was awake. It was just too much to handle. "I need some time to think, get things straight, because how would this curse break? What would Gold do when the curse breaks? Will i find my true love?" So many questions it made her crazy. She admitted she felt something for the beautiful clumsy blonde, but was it love? Now she looked her in the eyes. But there was a mirror between them, so Emma didn't notice. In the first place, how did Emma find this basement? The only place she wrote it down was her diary, and Emma was good at finding things. Regina had an uncertainty inside of her, and she never had experienced that before, the feeling of weakness. She was regal, she was a Queen! But now she felt weak in the knees just by looking at the blonde woman, who was desperately searching for her.

What next? Emma was walking in the room, she wanted to search for some kind of entrance. She had seen enough movies to remember that bricks and mirrors are always the most obvious entrances. So why not? If Regina and Henry truly believed, then she would have an open mind about this one. So she was going to talk to a mirror. "Hi Regina, i know you're behind this thing i guess. I hope you are or else i'm talking to a mirror, that is kind of well stupid i guess. But i just want you to know that you are loved. It doesn't matter who you think you are, i know you are different. You are the most beautiful women i've ever seen, and i just want you to come home to us. Because we can figure this out together as a family. A real family. So i'll wait here until you come home with me.

Regina was doubting she didn't know what to do now. If she just waited Emma would eventually go away. But was that a solution? Maybe it's better to talk about it then hide again. So Regina decided she'd show herself to Emma. Because she wanted to be happy, and she also wanted to go home, so she pushed a button in her fabulous hiding room with a king size bed and a closet full of clothes, and the mirror moved itself aside.

The blonde was almost crying because she was so happy to see that familiar face. Those brown eyes, black hair. Without Emma even noticing she was standing in Regina's personal space. She missed her, she wanted her. But first they needed to talk.

"Come in Miss Swan" Regina stood uncomfortable in her hiding room, because no one had ever seen this. Except Emma now of course.

"Err.r..r We need to talk Regina, because i think you are a bit overreacting on this whole thing. I read a piece of your diary, i know i shouldn't but i only peeked at the last page. It said you saved Snow White and a lot of angry Evil Queen stuff. Are you and Henry in some kind of game?". Emma really did not know how to say this. She thought they were crazy for thinking those things, all those fairytale bullshit stories about happiness and true love.

"Well Miss Swan, it is what you want to believe. I can't _make _you see it, you have to do that all on your own. So if you don't mind, i'd like to go home now i haven't showered for days". Regina looked a bit ruffled here and there, but still very tidy at the same time.

On their way home they didn't talk much. Awkward silences was something Emma was great at, but when they walked towards 108 Mifflin street Regina started to smile a very bright smile, home. Regina sprinted towards the shower, and Emma was waiting in her bedroom because she wanted some answers. But what kind of answers she did not know. She would pick up Henry tomorrow, so the two women could talk.

When Regina was inside the shower it felt so relieving, to be home again. She could feel the warm water on her olive skin, it was fantastic. But her mind wouldn't let go of her just yet. Because she knew Emma wanted answers, but what do you say to someone who just doesn't believe? Would a kiss break the curse? Then she sees it maybe... But it needed to be a true love's kiss. Regina felt it stirring inside of her, that ancient feeling. But she was so uncertain about Emma's feelings for her, that she just didn't want to risk getting her heart broken, again. So how would she seduce the blonde? _Maybe if she payed more attention, maybe then she sees that Emma was always watching._

When Regina was done showering she decided to show some extra cleavage with her silk night gown. She also grabbed her finest perfume so her little plan would certainly work.

And it did..

Because when Regina walked out of the bathroom she felt the eyes on her. Looking, wanting. So she decided to sit next to Emma on the bed, they would have their "talk" so this would be interesting.

"Well Miss Swan" Regina said with a low seductive voice, "What do you want to know?"

"Well uh-" Emma's mouth went all dry and coughing because she just could not stop looking at the amount of sexy in front of her. "I want to make sure you guys are not mentally unstable or something like that, it's just a game right?"

"Well if you believe that Miss Swan, then there's nothing i can do about it. It will become clear with time Emma, just let it go for now" Regina didn't want to go any further about it, she knew Emma wasn't ready for that. But she was so ready for her, she could almost smell her arousal. Emma's uncomfortable look gave it away though.

For a moment there was just silence, but then Emma began to talk.

"Well Regina, i just don't know how to feel about this town. My own son, and then there is the mayor who thinks she's the Evil Queen. Come on just wake up everyone, you are all just people, human beings. Life is fucking hard, i'm a living example of that. But you guys gotta wake up and face reality one day".

"I understand Miss Swan, we will go together to Dr. Hopper soon is that all right with you?"

"Okay then" Emma was not convinced, but it would do for now. She wished she had such a living fantasy world when she was younger. Or even now, because life is so damn hard sometimes.

Then something unexpected happened. Regina was invading Emma's personal space, and that was new. Of course she already thought about it, she was going to kiss Miss Swan tonight, even if it was the last thing she did...


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

A/N This is Chapter 4, i thought i'll write another one before school life begins. Hope y'all like it. It might become a bit confusing at some point but if you'll take your time it's not that complicated. Un Beta'd really want to write and check grammar myself to write good english. :)

Chapter 4: Broken

Emma was feeling, well what was she feeling? A little bit of everything at the same time, she desired the woman in front of her, but she also hated her a bit sometimes, and she was crazy for believing in that fairytale crap. But damn Emma just couldn't stop going up and down with her eyes from red lips to a cleavage that looked inviting. But was it smart, making out with a wolf is sheep's clothing?

Oh Emma knew very well that the Mayor had a dark side, she saw it in her eyes. But then there was also her soft one, the one that was occupying her face these days. But was it wise to kiss her now? When everything was going so well?

"I- i can't Regina it's not you, i'm just scared this is going to ruin everything we have together."

Regina felt a rush of uncertainty and walls coming up, because she did not like rejection. But she had to deal with that for now, her plan would work eventually.

"All right dear, we should get some sleep anyways. Because Henry is coming home early tomorrow from Mary Margaret's she offered to bring him."

Emma rushed out of the room, and whispered her goodnight to Regina. It didn't feel good to kiss the woman, she needed some space. As always Emma Swan ran away...

Regina was disappointed, but she'd handle it for now. She was very tired too tired to be upset about anything. The blonde was still staying at her home so plenty of time left. When she lost herself in her sleep the nightmares were waiting around the corner. The past was haunting her again. But this time it was a horrible dream about the day she cast the curse. She sees herself in a beautiful black dress, telling Snow and Charming at their wedding that this was their last happy day. Threatening and laughing about a curse, and that was horrible. She did have a lot of regrets, that was one of them. If she only waited, now Emma grew up without her parents, and she saw it in her eyes sometimes. The feeling of being lonely without family in the world. Henry was her only family, her son. She wouldn't take that from her. But soon, very soon she would have her parents back. But what would that mean for the Evil Queen? Many thoughts occupied her worried mind, in her dreamworld.

Emma rushed to Regina's bedroom, she had nightmares again. Emma just did not know what to do. She loved that women so much. So she held her tight, and whispered sweet things in her ears. But when she felt Regina against her body, powerless and scared something broke her heart. She wanted her, and suddenly her lips were on Regina's.

Regina had her nightmares, but suddenly she felt something inside of her. She hadn't felt for years. She felt true love, and it felt so good. Regina never wanted to wake up again from this sudden dream changing event. But was it a dream? She was half awake, half asleep. But she could swear she felt passionate lips on hers, kissing. Regina decided to kiss back, and she was more awake now. When she opened her eyes, she saw Emma. Emma Swan was kissing her, and it was perfect. She felt hands everywhere touching her body, and it was all very overwhelming. But what the two didn't notice, was the power of their kiss. The surge of energy that escaped. They were too lost in each other, they loved each other. They kissed for hours, and the only question Emma was going to ask was: "You okay with this?" The answer was: "Dear, why'd you stop. Just kiss me" So they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance, hands feeling and tickling. But after an hour or so they both fell asleep, it had been a long day. They needed it. So they fell into a world of dreams, but no nightmares this time.

"Henry, Henry?! Wake up!" Mary Margaret almost screamed the poor boy awake.

"Yeah, what is it?" He almost yawned the words out.

"Where is my daughter?!, Where is James?!, AND Why is my hair so short?!"

It was time, the curse was gone. Henry was a small kid, he noticed immediately.

"You're Snow White aren't you?" Henry asked with a bright smile on his sleepy face.

"Yes I am, it's all coming back to me now" Snow was happy, her once lost memories were now coming back. It was a bit confusing two lives in one brain, but no complaints. After some brainstorming she knew where her daughter was. She was staying with...

With the Evil Queen!?

"Henry get your stuff, we need to go NOW!" Snow grabbed a kitchen knife, just to be sure, and was going to save her daughter.

Regina and Emma woke up peaceful.

"Hey gorgeous" Emma said with her cocky smile.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina said with her bureaucratic face.

There where the walls again, great.

"Shall i kiss your walls away my Queen?" Before she finished her sentence she was laying on top of the brunette, kissing her passionately. When Regina almost forced her tongue inside Emma's mouth she smiled. Mission Accomplished.

"Emma, we need to get some breakfast, because i'm starving" Regina's belly made all kinds of noises so Emma agreed on that idea.

But when they were making breakfast Emma stole a lot of kisses. So it took almost an hour to make two sandwiches with jam. After breakfast they decided to have a make out session on the couch. But what they didn't know was that someone was looking trough the window. Snow White's jaw went to the floor when she saw her own daughter kissing Regina and grabbing her at well places. She was so embarrassed. Hmmm i think Regina put Emma under a spell. That was the only thing she could think about.

Emma on the other hand was really enjoying her time with the Mayor. The only thing she thought on repeat was, _damn she is hot._

But then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's Mary Margaret with Henry." Regina almost forgot that one.

"Oooh let's go to the door in our underwear to scare Mary Margaret. I definitely want to see her face when she sees us like that." Yep it was an Emma idea, but Regina liked it. After all it was her life's duty to make Snow White miserable, even if she was Mary Margaret at the time.

So the two women opened the door Emma in her boxers and Regina with her night gown. It was an appealing look, but not for Snow White.

Suddenly there was a knife at Regina's throat.

"What have you done to my daughter" Said a threatening voice.

"Mary Margaret, are you out of your mind?" Emma was looking at the charade in front of her with big eyes.

"What kind of spell is it?" Snow White asked again pulling the knife closer to Regina.

"Mary Margaret, i don't know what you're talking about." Regina answered with a cool voice.

"It's Snow White to you" Was the only short answer.

Then it hit her, the curse broke last night, it was a true love's kiss Regina thought.

The three women were inside the house now, to have a little talk. Snow said she ordered Henry stay in the car.

"Well spill it Regina" Snow said a bit irritated.

"Well Emma and I kissed last night, not because i enchanted her with some kind of spell. But because we have feelings for each other. She saved us all by breaking this curse Snow, don't you understand? She was the key to all this, and she is not only the saviour of this town, but also my saviour. And i know it's not ideal for you. But it is how it is, and i mean no harm to anyone those days are over." Regina had tears in her eyes.

"Uh guys, can i say something please?" Emma was mind fucked.

"Is this some sick joke? Or is this town sick? Because fairytales are FAIRYTALES" She almost yelled, Regina and Henry okay but now Mary Margaret too? That was just crazy. So she stood up and decided to go to her son.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Emma was sitting in the car next to her son now.

"Mom, it's true, the curse broke!" He yelled full of excitement.

"Kid, i don't know what to believe anymore. I want to believe, but i just don't feel it." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Something inside me yells this is all crazy, and that fairytales are just stories. But my heart says it's all true, so it's just so damn hard." She sat with her head in her hands.

Regina was talking with Snow. They both were a bit panicked about Emma's reaction. But they were still enemies, so Snow decided to leave.

"Emma do you come with me?" Snow almost demanded.

"Henry and I stay here with Regina, and i need some time to figure this shit out." Emma and Henry were walking to the door. Snow was driving home, she wanted to find her true love first. But it was like her bond with her daughter was broken.

"Okay Regina what the hell?!" Emma was going a little mad, she started to break things.

Emma come here for a moment please.

But then something unexpected happened. There came a purple cloud of thick smoke. It surrounded everything like mist from the clouds. They were scared, but Regina felt what is was. Emma was more freaked out by Regina's eyes, they went all purple and shiny. For Emma it was like she was in a bad episode of supernatural with a fairytale theme. If only Sam and Dean were here to shoot something. But she was in a very messed up reality.

"Emma, i know this is hard for you but you have to pull it together now okay? Come on. What you just saw was magic coming back to this town. In our own world there is magic all the time. But on this planet it is rare. Someone in this town, i suspect Mr. Gold must've found a way to bring some of it here. He was Rumplestiltskin in our own world. Everyone in this town is someone from that book Henry carried around. I can help you believe dear, but you need to let me help you, Emma?! Emma?!" She was staring at the wall with absent eyes, eyes with a gold glow. Magic was here now, and Miss Swan felt it stirring inside of her. She saw everything. The past, all of the stories with the people from Storybrooke.

She believed.

The first thing she did after her revelation was holding Regina's hand. "I'll be there for you, and i will always find you." Emma said with a soft voice.

Regina gagged a little because she heard that line before. But her heart skipped a beat, because someone loved her, even when she knew all of her. The past and the present.

"I guess i was a bit rude to my mother. I need to find her first now, will you keep yourself safe here? There will be people in this town who'd want to hurt you." Emma was changed a bit, she acted like a protective mother for her family. Regina liked that side of Emma.

"Oh dear, i will be just fine." Emma left in a hurry. Regina decided to check up on Henry who was in his room.

"Hello son, how are you holding up? It is a bit strange everything what is happening now." Regina knew her son hated her, but maybe now she could make things right again.

"Well i knew this was going to happen someday. I just wished you'd be honest to me, all those times i begged for the truth." Henry was crying a bit, it was all a bit overwhelming for a ten year old boy.

"I am so sorry Henry, but i just wanted you to have a normal life here in Storybrooke with me. Living fairytales and Evil Queens is not normal, so i wanted to deny it." Regina wanted to live in a lie. Because her own life was just too horrible.

"I guess i understand now, and you know i love you moomm. And i'm not crazy, i see how Emma is drooling when she looks at your ass" Henry said teasing

"LANGUAGE son, there are rules, even if everything is crazy at the moment." They both laughed, it was a very long time ago but it was a start of something beautiful.

When Emma was walking trough the town, she saw it was a mess. Everyone was looking confused or angry. People were hugging each other. What she didn't know was that Snow and Charming were at Mr. Gold's pawn shop. They wanted their daughter back, and they needed some help.

Emma decided to wait at the apartment. When she heard keys at the door she was surprised to see three people enter the small room. "David and Mary Margaret, i just want to talk to you is that all right?" Emma was walking closer to her parents hesitating.

"Of course it's all right, your our own blood. My little girl" Snow said all sentimental.

They hugged for a while.

But something went wrong. Very wrong..

She felt a small needle in her arm. Suddenly she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She heard a hazy.

"It's for your own good my love" From both of her so called parents, and everything went black. She was unconscious.

Regina felt a rush of pain trough her body, something was not right with Emma, they had a strong connection, and the feeling was short, but she felt it. She felt the needle in her own arm, and her legs were also numb. She knew her lover was in some big trouble. But Regina would do anything in her power to save her, to find her.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

A/N Hey everyone! I'm back, i just wanted to write something more for this story. I know this chapter is very short and maybe a bit rusty. But i just wanted to let y'all know this story is about to get awesome!

Chapter 5: Betrayal

It was a cold dark room. At first Emma was so hazy she heard only noises from a distance. But when she'd wake up she knew the people who were talking upstairs in the house, it were her parents. Suddenly someone came down the wooden stairs. It was her mom, Snow.

"Why are you doing this to me Snow White?" Emma asked with an angry look on her face. She just realized she called someone Snow White, that made the whole situation even weirder. Yes, she believed now that there were living and breathing fairytale creatures running around town, but it was still very odd.

"Hey Emma, i know this isn't good, and i am very ashamed of this. But you were kissing with the Evil Queen, so we had to save you Em, i thought she had you under some sort of spell" Snow felt so awkward for doing this to her own daughter. "You really love her?"

"Let me go, i am the Sheriff of this town and this has gone far enough!" Emma was angry now, she loved Regina and knew her better then her own parents. So she wanted to go home. Away from all the nonsense.

Snow just listened to her daughter, what else could she do? It was very bad to capture Emma like that. Because this ain't fairytale land anymore. So it was time to let her go. But then a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the room. With a very angry Regina inside it.

"Damn Regina looks hot in her save me outfit" Emma thought, she blushed a bit and of course her mother noticed it and looked horrified.

But it was only a matter of seconds and Emma and Regina were out of the room, back at 108 Mifflin street.

"Thanks for saving me gorgeous" Emma said with her goofy smile "But i really need a shower to over think all this mental fairytale stuff"

So Emma was going to shower for a while, and Regina was already plotting how to kill all of the townspeople. She hated them, not only for the whole kidnapping thing she just hated them for all the things they had done to her in the past. She was broken, and now when things finally were looking brighter they needed to ruin it again. So she would not let that happen again she would find a way to stop all of the madness. But it was already too late.

Regina heard someone fall upstairs, it was Emma. She fainted, but how? "Emma?! Emma?! Come on dear, wake up now"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of a Broken Heart

A/N Hello lovelies! I am a bit rusty, but here's chapter 6, hope y'all like it, it's Un Beta'd so mistakes are mine! I wanted to upload this chapter as quick as i can so there may be a few mistakes ;) I will re read it tomorrow and correct them. The lyrics of the song i used are from: Lady Gaga

Chapter 6: Memories of a Broken Heart

"Where the fuck am i?" "Did you kidnap me?"

"Who the fuck are you?" "Goddamnit where's my car?"

"I need to get to Boston".

Emma was totally losing it, she didn't remember who she was anymore. Yeah, she knew but before Storybrooke. Regina was watching hopeless at her lost lover with a broken heart. Because when Emma looked her in the eyes she just looked different. Not the look she was so used to. The loving gestures, no it was all gone.

"Emma you came to Storybrooke, Maine a year ago. You lived in this house with me and with your son Henry. Because he came to find you in Boston. After that he convinced you to stay here because you wanted to spent more time with him." Regina said with an empty expression.

"Wait so i live here, in this house? So did we fuck already? Or did i behave?" She said with a bold voice. Regina saw how much Storybrooke changed her, because she saw Emma's walls up. This image wasn't Emma. She pretended to be a badass, but the truth is she is such a loving person.

"Miss Swan we did no such things, and i really appreciate it if you mind your language." But Regina didn't know what to say. Because they had sex, they loved each other so much. But how do you tell that to someone who doesn't remember you at all? So she decided to put a sleeping spell on Emma. Not a curse just some magic that would let her sleep for twenty -four hours. Hopefully enough time to figure all this mess out.

"What are you going to do with me? I really need to get back to work lady." Emma said with a smirk that Regina never saw before. It was scary as hell, this Emma who pretended. It was painful for Regina to see her love that way. Because she knew it was her fault Emma grew up in the foster system, without parents. But she did the sleeping spell anyways. Because she would not let her love just drive away in that yellow thing she calls a car.

Regina informed Henry about everything that happened. So Henry was the one who got the stay home to watch over sleeping Emma job. When someone wanted to break in the house Regina would know, because they had walkie talkie's. So it was time to go to the Dark One, who did this to Emma.

"Hello dearie, i thought you would come here eventually. Because i was the one who did that spell on your true love. You know why? Because you don't deserve to be happy and i wanted you to feel how it feels to lose happiness all over again."

"Well Rumple, i'll get her back, nothing can keep us apart. Which spell did you use?"

"Hihihihihi"

Gone.

Rumple was gone, he knew Regina wouldn't let him go if she got hold on him. But who next? Because someone must know something. Because they all have a conspiracy against me, because they think i'm Evil. So i think i'm going to my old friend Snow White. But first i'll go check on Emma.

But when Regina poofed in the room she saw Snow White just sitting there, crying.

"Oh Emma, i didn't want us to end up this way. I'm so sorry, so sorry." Snow had her hands before her eyes, she was so ashamed of herself. What she did to her daughter again and again. Just hurting her ruining her life. She always felt guilty for that day she sent her away in that tree. She should've just held her in her arms, then they were cursed but at least together.

"Am i interrupting something in my own house?" Regina fell also down on the ground, she wanted to give Snow White the i am evil and out for revenge speech. But she just couldn't do it anymore. It was so heartbreaking seeing her love sleeping. But the worst part was that if she would wake up she'd remember nothing.

"Why Snow, Why did you take her? Why couldn't you give me one chance after all those years. I didn't want to hurt your daughter. Don't you see? It was in a very odd way all meant to be. The Evil Queen and the Saviour. True Love" Regina was holding herself together. But all she wanted to do was cry and kill at the same time.

"I- I don't know what to say anymore Regina, it was all one big mistake. But when i woke up from the curse the only thing i thought was that you were Evil and Mean. So i am so sorry. But let's work together for a solution." Snow was fierce and her mind was only thinking about ways to save her daughter.

"So i suppose you were near Emma the whole time, did you see Rumple near her or did he gave her something?" Regina asked hopeful for an answer.

"Well he gave her some water, but i just thought-"

"Okay what kind of spells can you mix in a drink? I'll get my book, you just stay put okay?" Regina went to her library, and came back with a pile of dusty books.

"Well let's search for the right curse and then we'll learn how to break it." Snow said with a glance of hope in her eyes.

After hours of just staring at pages Regina found something that might be useful.

"He did a spell that would make Emma forget a year of her life. Well she lives a year in Storybrooke, how clever. Well it says here that in order to obtain the lost memories..."

"Snow started to cry. Because it looked hopeless."

"In order to obtain the memories you must help the person to remember everything. It takes a lot of time and patience. Well i think Rumple really wanted us to be miserable. You know how Emma is, she will never believe us." Regina already thought it was a lost case. But then Henry came in the room.

"But she believes me mom, she did before. She will believe me again." Henry was strong, without a doubt he could do it. He was his mother's son.

"All right a couple of rules first, just don't tell anything about our love. Maybe she was very straight before she came to Storybrooke, i don't know what to expect. Fairytale talk is a no go. We just let her inside this house, and tell her things. We must make her fall in love with me all over again. I think that love is the only true solution to this problem." Regina said it with tears in her eyes. She wanted to hold her love so badly.

"Soon" Snow said to Regina in a comforting way. This was all very new to The Evil Queen.

"Well let's prepare ourselves for a lot of cursing and the F** word." Regina smiled a little, that was something that never changed.

"Holy Fuck where am i? Oh still in this house. What did you gave me? I was asleep?" Emma was awake and very surprised. Because there were three people in the room just looking at her, and Emma knew people very well. She saw that two people in the room were very worried. But the woman with the black hair and sexy cleavage just looked horrible. "Wait did i just looked at her cleavage? That's weird." Emma didn't knew how to feel, she just wanted to go home to Boston back to her old job.

"Well i really appreciate that y'all cared for me but i really have to go back now. I don't know what happened but can somebody tell me that? Was i drunk or something?" Emma looked a bit surprised when the ten year old was the first one to talk.

"Well i visited your house at Boston, and you took me home. Because i am your son Henry Mills. This is my mother Regina Mills, and this is my Aunt Mary Margaret. But you just collapsed on the ground so we took you inside the house." Henry was a very smart kid, Regina made a mental note to praise him more often.

"Sounds legit, so uh i think i'll stay here then for a couple of days, i want to get to know you Henry." Emma smiled, because she found her son.

That night everyone in the house went to sleep. Because it was a long day, but they did it. They convinced Emma to stay. But step two of Operation Remember was a bit harder. Because it was Regina's task to seduce the blonde, Snow would tell stories to her and Henry would just be Henry. Maybe then she would slowly remember her life again. Because Storybrooke was Emma's life now.

"Good morning gorgeous" Emma didn't realized what she said, but it was out before she knew it.

Regina was making breakfast in the kitchen the same breakfast they ate every morning. Just hoping for memories to jump back. But those words stabbed a knife in her heart. Because she longed for her, for her Emma.

But what the book said, patience.

But Emma came closer to her, she started kissing Regina out of the blue. Wait? Kissing? Why would she do that, because she doesn't remember. Regina's head started to spin around.

"Couch" Snow White entered the kitchen just in time to see the whole thing happen.

"What she's hot, and well she looked at me in a please fuck me way" Emma said without any emotion in her face.

"Well you should be careful with someone else's feelings" Snow said very motherly. But they ate breakfast in peace after that. Because Regina didn't mind the whole kissing part. But she wanted nothing more then get revenge on that damn Rumplestiltskin.

One week later Snow had an idea.

"You should just tell her everything. Just like the notebook, like you tell her something and she remembers for a while."

"But first you should go by Ruby and tell her what happened. Maybe she has a good idea about the whole situation." Regina said, because she wanted to have some alone time. "Take Henry with you, i want to be alone with her for a moment"

"Emma, will you come downstairs for a moment? I want to tell you something." Regina was going to do it. Tell their story, their fairytale. If she was going to freak out, there were always more forgetting spells. Because Regina didn't know what to do anymore, it was like nothing worked.

"Heya Regina! Let's talk." Emma was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand."

"What i am going to tell you now you probably don't believe, but i just want you to hear a story." Regina grabbed a diary and unlocked it. This past week she wrote her story because even if Emma never remembered again she needed to know their epic love story. Because it was the most beautiful ever written.

When you came to my house that day, you had a red leather jacket. I hated that jacket, but that was the day we met. You decided to stay in Storybrooke, and at first i hated the idea, of you staying. Because i thought you would steal my son, and that he would love you more. But when i saw Henry looking at you, i wanted to help. So i said it was okay that you could stay at my house. You stayed that day, it was the best day of my life. The day you decided to stay with us. We ate breakfast together, we played games. At one point we fell in love. I cried myself asleep for so many nights, and you always heard me crying. It broke your heart, so one day you would just come in and lay beside me. Hugging me telling me everything was okay. But it wasn't i lied so many times to Henry and to you about everything. But even after you knew everything everything was fine, you just grabbed a beer and watched some bad disney movie. The night we made love for the first time everything changed. Everything changed. But even then you fought for me.

Then she started to sing the only pop song Regina remembered, because it was their song. It was the first song they heard together and it was that song that always remembered their love.

It's been a long time since i came around

Been a long time but i'm back in town

This time i'm not leaving without you

You taste like whisky when you kiss me oohh,

I give everything again to be your baby doll

this time i'm not leaving without you

I said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me

Something something about this place.

Something about Storybrooke night's and my lipstick on my face

Something about my cool American girl

There's something about babe You and I.

I Love You Emma, with all of my heart.

"Wait what are you saying? That i lived a whole year and that i just forgot it. That it's just go-"

Emma passed out after all the things she'd heard, and she didn't even knew the fairytale part.

"Emma, Emma, Wake up!" Regina almost had a panic attack because she just couldn't deal with everything anymore.

"Regina?! Why are you yelling so loud, i was just showering so i must've passed out or something. I heard you sing our song, You and I."

"Wait, showering? Who am i Emma?"

"You are Regina Mills AKA Evil Queen, you're my one and only true love. Come on smile a little, it's not like i died or something" Emma was Emma again! The story of Regina worked!

it seemed all a little bit too easy...

"Wait you remember everything?" Regina said with her brightest smile.

"Did i forget something?" Emma was seriously wondering what was so bad. She couldn't remember in the first place that she forgot something. So she didn't understand all of the fuss Regina was making.

"Come on kiss me i've missed you since my first kidnap experience" She was joking again, so she was definitely herself.

"Emma, you were under a forgetting spell. A moment ago you didn't know who i was. You forgot all of your time here in Storybrooke. Your mother and i were searching for a cure, but then i read you all my feelings and the story brought your memories back." Regina said still emotional from everything that had happened.

"Wait i remember now, Rumple walked towards me and pushed that glass of water in my mouth, he forced me to drink it. Then he said that the only way to break the curse was words of true love. He laughed and said you were to proud to read words you've written. So i would never remember anything again and just go back to my old Boston life. Good riddance. Then everything went black." Emma said with tears in her eyes. "But i knew you weren't too proud, because i know who you really are. You would do anything for me, and i love you for that."

"Let me kiss you, let me touch you. It must've been horrible for you this past week. Let me love you" Emma said with her eyes drowning in lust for the brunette in front of her.

They both cried a little, but then Emma kissed Regina fiercely.

The couch was nearby so they walked towards it undressing each other. Hands everywhere, underwear was already gone before they were near the couch. Emma took the lead and lifted Regina off the ground and lay her tenderly on the couch. It was a matter of seconds and Emma was on top kissing, touching. They made love for hours on that couch. Afterwards they took a long hot shower, and the one thing they both felt was peace. Finally together.

When Snow and Henry came home they noticed all the clothes on the ground. Snow was so excited, because she knew what that meant. So she sprinted upstairs and well boundaries who needs em? She just ran inside the bedroom hugging her daughter who whore a white tank top and purple boxers. They hugged, because Emma forgave her mother for what she did. Because she understood why she did it.

Henry was shy and waited in his room for his mother to visit him.

"Hey kiddo, sorry my own mother almost strangled me, i'm sorry kid for what you've been trough. If you ever want to talk about something i'm always here. I promise you something like this will never happen again." Then Henry held his mother tight, because he missed her.

"We should throw a party in this house, bring the town together and show them you are not the Evil Queen anymore, and that we just want to live in peace with each other. I will deal with Rumplestiltskin, and then we go arrange it with Granny" Snow said with excitement. "Wait till Charming hears the whole story, i know he will be happy too"


End file.
